1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for adjusting saturation degree and a color adjusting system, and more particularly, relates to a method for adjusting saturation degree and a color adjusting system, which are capable of adjusting saturation degree partially.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal displays are gradually developed to provide a high color saturation. Display devices with traditional sRGB specification are unable to satisfy demands of consumers today, thus development in a wide gamut display device is now an important topic to be researched in the related field.
Generally, in the wide gamut display device, further color adjustment is required since a display gamut has been expended. In a RGB (abbreviation of Red, Green, Blue) color space, colors of R, G, B are highly related to each other. Accordingly, for the convenience of adjusting color and intensity, the RGB color space is usually converted into a HSI color space in conventional technology, in which H refers to hue, S refers to saturation and I refers to intensity. In the HSI color space, H, S and I can be adjusted through a real-time computation by a hardware. For instance, the existing method for adjusting color is capable of simultaneously increasing and decreasing saturation of colors.
For instance, to allow a flower color of roses or sunflowers in an image to be more vivid, the wide gamut display device can increase a saturation degree of red or yellow. However, by doing so, an over-saturation may occur in a skin color of people in a displaying image, such that a chromatic distortion in which the skin color is overly red or overly yellow may also occur, thereby influencing a quality of the displaying image.
Therefore, in order to satisfy demands of the consumers in image quality, how to provide a high color saturation for the displaying image while having a favorable effect in color reproduction has become a primary target for persons skilled in the art.